


Messing With Sam's Date Somehow Turns Into One of My Own (Sorta)

by ariannalockett



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannalockett/pseuds/ariannalockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean and I have been pretty good friends for a long time, and I can't really deny that I have a crush on him. Guess it turns out he might just feel the same way? But who really knows? Maybe he's just teasing me... (Taylor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing With Sam's Date Somehow Turns Into One of My Own (Sorta)

I run around the corner, just to slam into Dean. He barely flinches on impact while I stumble backwards, nearly falling. He lunges forward to grab my hand though, and pulls me back to my feet so that I don't.

"Whoa there!" He laughs. "What's the rush?"

I giggle and step away from him to continue down the hall. He thinks nothing of it until I hold up the keys dangling from my finger. "Sam has a date!"

Dean squints but then his mouth drops. "Are those my-"

I spin on my heel to run again, especially considering Sam must be charging down the hall seconds away, and then I'll have both of them on my tail.

"Yup!" I exclaim, flashing them again as I continue racing down the halls of the bunker.

Then, thinking I'm safe, I'm suddenly seized by a strong pair of hands and am slammed against the wall. I stare into my captors green eyes, speechless at how quick that was. Dean has me trapped, one of his arms on either side of me.

"The keys," he demands in his rough, low voice.

My heart pounds, and I swallow, unable to control myself with him holding me to the wall this way. My fast breaths and racing heart could have to do with the fact I was just madly running around but I'm not so sure, considering upon stopping here all of that has accelerated. I've always known that Dean was attractive but something in the set of his jaw, and his deft hands, has clarified me on just how attractive he is. He stands so near me, his warm breaths mixing with mine.

Then smirking at me, he traces a straggly line down my arm with his stray fingers, lifting fields of goosebumps all over me. I bite my lip to try and refrain from shivering but I can't help it as I'm shot by a spark of electricity when he reaches my hand. I pull it back, behind me and away from him, a weak effort to try and keep the keys from him, sustaining my game. All too easily, he grabs my wrist and brings it forward again to take the keys from my hand. I let him, hovering in a daze.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" He grins.

I shake my head, and then force a small laugh as an attempt to loosen up. "Yeah. But you ruined my plan. Sam and I were having fun."

Right on cue, Sam comes down the hall and glaring at me he snatches the keys from Dean who holds them out for him.

"There you go, Sammy."

"Thanks," he breathes, tired from running. Running his hand through his long hair, I smile at him innocently. "You're a piece of work," He points at me. "Now I'm gonna be late."

I frown at him teasingly. "But Sam I just wanted to have some fun."

"Okay well then bug me after my date next time."

I shrug. "Its more fun to bug you before when you're already flustered. Its adorable."

He opens his mouth to say something but drawing a blank, he resorts to shaking his head. Silently, he then walks away to the front of the bunker to get out.

After watching Sam disappear around the corner, I try to slip away, but Dean snatches my wrist.

"Oh no no no you don't," Dean tisks.  
He traps me again, putting his arm above my head, grinning at me. This closes the distance and forces me to look up at him.

"You gonna let me go?" I ask, and then curse myself internally for sounding so breathless.

He tosses his head back and forth. "Maybe."

"Okay well can you like, not stand so... in my face?" I ask. Now my hands trembling has been added to the list of things he's making me feel.

"Actually, I can like, do what I want."

I roll my eyes at him and put my hands on his chest to push him away. "Dean, please!"

He just comes right back up to me. This time he uses his free hand to caress my cheek, and then pull my chin up so I have to look into his eyes. They shine brightly, with a mischievous glint in them. That look I've always loved about him.

Speaking in a voice that rattles my bones, he tells me, "I got an idea."

"And?" My voice has risen a couple notches, my throat tight, my body tense and anxious.

"It's fine," he assures me, knotting his fingers in my hair now. "I think you'll like it."

Then with that as my only warning, he closes his eyes and leans into me in a rush. In the split second before, when I realize he's going to kiss me I have a mini panic attack, but I close my eyes anyway, anticipating it, thirsting for it.

The moment his lips crash into mine, I rest against the wall, and then seizing his denim collar, I pull him into me. The kiss is heavy from the start as we move our lips over each other, and within moments of starting, he's slipping his tongue through my lips to my mouth. I moan shortly, unable to stop making it known to him that I'm pleased he's decided to kiss me, and it only makes him hungrier. He somehow pushes my back deeper into the wall, pressing his body right up against mine, and I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He's latched on to me by wrapping his hands in my hair, tugging at my roots. It could hurt, I suppose, but I can't feel it over my body buzzing loudly.

I'm making out with Dean Winchester, I think proudly. How so many girls would kill to be in my place.

It's rather unlike him, but he pulls away after some time, leaving his forehead against mine. We gaze into each other's eyes, and both our faces are flushed. He's breathing just as heavily as me now, and the tiny smirk of triumph on his lips nearly makes me swoon.

"I love you Dean Winchester," I say, running my hand through his hair.

He smiles and then whispers over my lips, "I love you, Taylor."

I drop my arms, and blink, surprised. "Wait what?"

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"You just said you LOVED me, and that is not the Dean Winchester way. Not as far as girls go," I explain.

He nods. "I know. But you're not like the other girls."

"How?" I blush.

He smiles, doesn't grin. "I wouldn't just kiss my best friend to have some fun. That kinda behaviour is for club girls or people I'm never gonna see again. But you? I've known you a while, and I'll continue to know you for a while. I've thought about this... and I'm kissing you because I like you. I want you, and not just for tonight. Hell, if you don't wanna do anything then I'll even wait for you."

I bite my lip, but I can't hide the smile. Bowing my head, I stare at my feet, butterflies flapping around in my stomach. I'm smiling so wide but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. Not right after him admitting he likes me.

"Taylor?" He takes my face in his hands.

I nod my head and then beam at him, finding his hand so I can hold it. "Yes, Dean. I want this too."

His face is blank for a moment as he registers my affirmative, and then he kisses me again, clear excitement in the pull of his fingers on my face, leading me down the kaleidoscope of feels that is making out with Dean Winchester.

"Great!" He exclaims before diving in to kiss me more.


End file.
